Tokyo Holy Grail War
The of takes place in Tokyo, Japan. It is a conflict that begins sixty years following the conclusion of the , a conflict that ended in failure and the theft of the . History Third Fuyuki Holy Grail War In the last days of the Third Fuyuki Holy Grail War which occurs sometime in the 1930s, the Einzbern family, in a final attempt to achieve victory, summons . However, they were still unable to achieve victory and the ritual failed to reach completion when the Lesser Grail was destroyed. , the Master of and a supporter of the s (as this conflict occurred on the eve of the Second World War), located the Greater Grail in the caverns underneath Mount Enzō, and had it removed using military aid from the Nazis. The Three Families and the Japanese Imperial Army fought to thwart the theft, but they were left in a weakened position from having been weakened from exhaustion brought about by the Holy Grail War. With their opposition defeated, the Greater Grail was successfully taken by the Nazis. Darnic then betrayed the Nazi's and swept the Greater Grail to Romania, so that he could prepare for his own Holy Grail War in 60 years time. However, in 1958, a series of conflicts drew Darnic's attention away from his country and in a solo operation by the Twentieth of , , the Greater Grail was stolen and removed from Romania and secretly carted to Rome. The Church had no intention of returning the device to Fuyuki and instead, used it for their own purposes, setting up a ritual in the city of Tokyo, Japan, for multiple reasons with the ritual being primarily fine-tuned by , the Reiroukan family as well as the Jinga family. However, while the Grail was in transport, interference from the leylines and the Holy Sacraments in Rome triggered a small but peculiar change in the Command Spells, turning them into tattoos that exhibit an angel motif and are given "Master Degrees", ranking them from First to Seventh. Tokyo Holy Grail Wars During the First Holy Grail War of , Manaka Sajyou and Saber ultimately defeated the other six Masters and obtained the Grail. Though Manaka had been supposedly acting in her family's interest in reaching the Root, she instead planned to incarnate the Beast by sacrificing people for their souls. In doing so, she killed her own father, but Saber, disgusted with her and the Holy Grail, betrayed her before she could kill her sister, Ayaka Sajyou. She was stabbed and tossed into the Greater Grail, ending the war. The Second Holy Grail War of Fate/Prototype: Aria of War Revelations occurred just eight years later, far faster than expected, with Ayaka summoning her sister's Servant for herself. The nature of the Holy Grail War seemed to be normal with seven Masters participating, but Sancraid Phahn was not one of the normal Masters; his Command Spells weren't ranked. This revelation was followed by the news that Manaka had survived the previous Holy Grail War and still held the Seraphim Master Degree. She then brought forth the six defeated Servants of the previous war while waiting for the Beast to fully incarnate. Procedure As it uses the same Greater Grail from the Fuyuki system, the procedure of the Tokyo Holy Grail War is more or less the same. While in the care of the Yggdmillennia family, the Greater Grail had amassed more mana than expected. However, this mana came unused as the Greater Grail does not have a Lesser Grail companion. As such, Risei Kotomine enlisted the help of the Reiroukan and Jinga magus families of Tokyo to come up with a possible alchemical alternative to the Lesser Grail problem because Risei cannot turn to any of the Three Great Families as the Greater Grail is rightfully theirs. TBA Wars First Tokyo Holy Grail War During the First Holy Grail War in Tokyo 1991, the competition was managed by the Holy Church with acting as Overseer for this war. Despite all of the masters having summoned their Servants, though, the competition was dominated by Manaka Sajyou who had originally summoned Saber as her Servant but then later gained Assassin and Caster as her Servants too. Seiji Jinga was knocked out early due to his negligence at handling his Servant and ended up dying from his Servant's own poison, forcing Assassin to kill other men in order to survive and starting the Miss Mary rumors. The main highlight of this Grail War, though, was the Battle on Tokyo Bay, where Rider who was the strongest Servant summoned his Reality Marble, and attacked the other Servants. Due to it being a difficult battle, Manaka had Assassin slaughter the Isemi clan with her poison to cut off Rider's magical energy supply. After a difficult battle, Rider was defeated by the combined forces of Saber's Excalibur and Arash's Stella. After the battle, Caster betrayed his master, Lord Reiroukan and cursed his daughter, and then permanently joined Manaka's side. With no one to oppose her, Manaka started her preparations to summon the Beast Class Servant by kidnapping over 600 young girls including her own sister, to feed to the beast. (Manaka's Father) tried to stop her but ended up killed by the Beast Class. Disgusted by her actions, Saber stabbed his master from behind before she could toss Ayaka into the Grail. Manaka who was unable to process Saber's betrayal gently smiled at him before having her body tossed in the Grail by Saber. With Manaka dead, the Beast flew into a rampage and tried to devour Ayaka. To defeat the Beast, a fading Saber used both his Excalibur with 6 seals released as well as the combined powers of all 6 Servants to force the Beast class back into slumber until the next Grail War. He then took Ayaka Sajyou to the Reiroukan household where he left Ayaka to their care before he disappeared back to his time. Second Tokyo Holy Grail War The Second Holy Grail War began in 1999 and it was again managed by the Holy Church with Sancraid Phahn as Overseer. Having summoned her Servant early, Misaya Reiroukan ordered Lancer to attack Ayaka Sajyou who had not summoned a Servant yet. After a chase through her house, Ayaka reached her mother's botanical garden and sealed herself in with a barrier. However, Lancer managed to break through the barrier and stabbed Ayaka through the chest with his lance. Calling for her father, Ayaka unintentionally activated the summoning ritual. Miraculously, Ayaka had survived the impaling and had managed to summon Saber, her sister's Servant from the previous war who proceeded to chase off Lancer. In an abandoned warehouse located in Tokyo's Minato Ward, Kasumi Hiiragi is fighting for her life with the thieves that had stolen her catalyst. She managed to take it back long enough to activate the summoning circle she had made prior to the assault before Berserker appeared and made short work of the thieves. Arriving at , Waver Velvet heads toward a rather empty park and casts barrier magecraft to keep mortals away as he prepares to summon his Servant. Using the catalyst provided to him by his , Waver summons Caster, which surprises him since he was aiming for the Archer-class (the Archer-class Servant had already been summoned before this). Ending his vacation in the city of Sapporo, Kiritsugu Emiya prepares for his own Servant summoning with his wife and baby son watching. While the Einzbern family had wanted Kiritsugu to use one of their catalysts, he refused, insisting that the catalysts he has are good enough to summon an excellent Servant. Assassin answers his call and much to his surprise, the Servant is a little girl who is now content to be part of Kiritsugu's happy family. Third Tokyo Holy Grail War Participants In this Holy Grail War, the Master's Command Spells take the form of Master Degrees. The Master Degrees themselves take the form of an Angelic Hierarchy which determines the rank of the Master by using the number of feathers with 7 feathers being the highest and one feather being the lowest. However, like with the Fuyuki Holy Grail War, each of the Master Degrees only amounts to three strokes and will disappear the moment the third stroke is used. References